My Little Adventure
by bronimusprime
Summary: The story of how I (in my imagination) was summoned to Equestria and did commence to do battle with the evil pony-hating, Eminem loving villain, The Hater. Read if you dare, and be amazed by my(imaginary) battle with The King of all Pony Haters. Will I come out on top? Of course! Hopefully. Doubtfully. I'm gonna die. Carry on!


_Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. MLP is a product of Hasbro. I apologize if my story sucks, but if it does, please send some feedback and constructive criticism. Any haters, trash talkers, and trolls will be hunted down and murdered (just kidding, I'm thick-skinned)_

My Little Adventure

I sat alone in a pod during lunch. It was much quieter in there, and besides, no crowds. "Why aren't you hanging out with your friends?" you wonder. Well, the truth is, I don't really have many friends to speak of. There are a few people at high school that are alright, but mostly they are either annoying as hell, or else they are complete and utter douchebags. That is why I hide in the pods; no one bothers me and I just watch cartoons. I always look to see if anyone's watching while I look at pony-related stuff on the Internet.

Life sucks, and My Little Pony is one of the only things that helps me get through hard times. I wish I had some brony and pegasister friends. I have a few otaku and gamer friends, but no known MLP fans. Life's hard for a brony, especially in high school, where if anyone knew I was a brony I would be called a "faggot" for liking a "little girl's show."

While I pondered over the way my life was heading, the whiteboard in the pod started glowing with rainbow colors and sparkling. A voice called to me from the whiteboard, "Young human, you must come with me." I responded, "Who are you, and where are you going to take me?" The voice said, "All will be answered soon, but you must hurry into the portal." I pondered over this. _Should I go into a portal and follow this mysterious voice into a potentially dangerous location? Or should I stay here and continue living my boring life? Hmm… Potentially dangerous location it is!_

After I walked through the portal, I found that I was in a castle full of technicolor ponies. They were so cute that I started gushing rainbows and wanted to go hug them all. Before I could, a very regal winged unicorn with a sun on its flank approached. It was Princess Celestia! "Welcome to Equestria, young human," she said, "I am Princess Celestia, what may I call you?" I said, " I am called Sean, your Majesty. Why have I been summoned here?" Another voice responded, "Because we are under attack from an evil human from your world known as 'The Hater'." I turned to see none other than Princess Luna (squee!), Celestia's sister. (and best princess!) "Our powers do not seem to faze him at all, and we believe that only someone from your world can stop him. That is why we summoned you. We had to find someone and we managed to open a portal into your world. Since you were there where it opened, and after sensing power in you, we called you."

I digested this information for a moment; they sensed power in me? Impossible. "Forgive me, your Majesties", I said, "but I don't have any magic or anything like that. I cannot stop this 'Hater'. there must be some mistake." The two sisters looked at each other, and Celestia replied, "You may be unaware of your powers in your own world, but here in Equestria you can tap into it. Please, you must help us stop 'The Hater.'" Realizing that the fate of Equestria seemed to depend on my decision, I decided to fight this bad guy.

When I saw 'The Hater', I almost laughed out loud. He was a completely ridiculous looking villain. He has wearing an Eminem t-shirt, wore saggy pants, and ugly neon orange basketball shoes. Celestia and Luna were unable to stop _him?!_ I was about to kick his sorry butt when he shot a huge bolt of energy from his hand and destroyed the Rich family's house. _OK, I'm screwed._ The Hater looked at me and said, "You gonna try and stop me, foo?" I responded, "Yes, I will stop you, for I am Sean the Adventurer, the great Hero, and you shall not destroy Equestria, fiend!" The Hater laughed and said, "You must be wunna dem 'bronies'. You a faggot, you are a gay homosexual!"

I felt my blood boiling. Nobody calls me a 'faggot' and gets away with it. "And you, sir, are an asshole and I'll destroy you, you # ! And $%$ and a great big ^&*ing $^!" He responded by calling me a cunt and shooting a beam of energy at me. I immediately began to say an 'Our Father' and mentally asked for a shield. Suddenly, a shield appeared in my hand. "Thank you, Lord!", I said and I realized what my power was. I could make my imagination a reality.

I began shooting ki blasts at him and turned Super Saiyan. Unfortunately, he could use imagination powers too, but he used them for evil and hating. It appeared that we were at a stalemate. "Give up, pony nerd", he said, "you cannot defeat me." I gave him a smug smile and replied, "You are wrong, you little wigger, for I have a trump card." I whipped out a guitar and I was wearing a Disturbed t-shirt and had steel toed boots and spiked dog collars. "Behold, the Power of Rock and Roll!" Immediately the sky was filled with the sounds of British extreme power metal. Dragonforce's "Heroes Of Our Time" was playing at Volume 11, and the awesomeness of it melted The Hater's face off, and then he exploded.

Celestia and Luna descended and said, "Thank you for defeating The Hater. Equestria is no longer in danger." I blushed and replied,"No need to thank me, your Majesties. I am a Hero, and it is the duty of a Hero to stop evil. He nearly defeated me, but evil cannot withstand the Power of Rock and Roll!" The ponies of Equestria made a statue of me and placed it in the middle of Ponyville. Soon, I had to return to my own very boring life, a life without cute little technicolor ponies and magic and stuff. Life sucks.

As I returned to the pod, I found that no time had passed at all in our world. Kind of like in Narnia. Must be the whole interdimensional travel thing. I fantasised about ponies for the rest of the day, and daydreamed about meeting the Mane 6 and Spike and Princess Cadence and all of those other great characters. My life was made a little better today, and I only hope that my life will get better from here on.

 _The End_

 _Yes, yes. Corny, I know, but don't tell me you haven't fantasised about going to Equestria (or Middle-earth, or Narnia, or Hogwarts, or heck, all three). To any bronies and pegasisters who may be reading this, please use the private messaging to contact me. Really. Please. I don't have any brony or pegasister friends to talk to, and I'm a bit hesitant to ask people at school if they like My Little Pony. A conversation would be most appreciated. Thank you._


End file.
